


Book cover/artwork: Were Society

by ShadyQuiet



Series: Covers/Artwork Collection [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Beware: here lie animals, Cat, M/M, lion, were society au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyQuiet/pseuds/ShadyQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over on Consulting writers, there lies a were!society prompt and series of fills.<br/>So here lies a book cover/art for said prompt/fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book cover/artwork: Were Society

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen (ConsultingWriters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Were Society](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25631) by Jen (Consulting Writers). 



> Well, I couldn't resist.  
> Just a silly little thing. Mostly I wanted to draw the adorable-ness of 00Q's were!forms in this fic. Although I might not have made Q quite small enough x3 (he would have been hard to see!) (couldn't fit in any human 00Q either, but hopefully enjoyable anyway) n_n
> 
> Thank you for all the fills! You happen to be very inspiring and joy-making ;3
> 
> Summary: Q is without a pack. The 00's absorb him into their own. Bond is particularly happy with this.

[](http://imgur.com/0yvsw9w)

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wanting the whole prompt fill: http://consultingwriters.tumblr.com/post/57262692254/please-please-please-more-were-society-au-its  
> But beware, it takes you to the last post, and the first ones are listed on top, don't scroll down too far!  
> For anyone wanting the Consulting Writers tumblr page: http://consultingwriters.tumblr.com/  
> Go. Read. Bliss-out.


End file.
